


Oath

by kairibee



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sokai, in which kairi says screw you fate, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairibee/pseuds/kairibee
Summary: “This time, I'm gonna find you,” she declared to him. It was an oath. Seeing how her blue eyes fiercely shone, hearing how her voice didn't once waver, Sora knew she meant what she said with her whole heart. [Post-KH3, before the ending on the paopu tree. **remind DLC spoilers**]
Relationships: Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 30





	Oath

“One sea-salt ice cream for me and one for the lady,” Sora said to the ice cream man with a grin plastered across his face. He fiddled around in his pockets for a moment, fishing out enough munny and handing it over. The ice cream man nodded and reached into his cart, handing Sora two sea-salt ice creams. “Thanks gramps!” Sora beamed, turning around to run over to his companion.  
  


Kairi stood in the distance, hands behind her back with a content smile. She was taking in the surroundings of Twilight Town: the kids playing with each other, their mothers sitting and chatting amongst each other contently, the rattling of skateboards gliding down the long winding streets. Above, orange sorbet skies. Kairi couldn't help but giggle as she caught sight of Sora eagerly approaching her, two sea-foam colour treats in his hands.  
  


“For you,” he beamed, offering her one. Kairi couldn't help but smile back at him, gratefully accepting the treat. “Thanks, Sora!” The two of them started walking towards the place Sora wanted to show her. Earlier, she had asked him where he wanted to take her but he told her it was a surprise. He had his hands placed on his hips in a triumphant manner, and promised her that she would love it.  
  


Kairi _had_ already been to Twilight Town before a couple of months ago. In that short time, she had become close with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Even despite her visit being so short, she really admired the town and had only fond memories of the people and the friends she had made. What she loved most of all – however – was the orange cream sky. It reminded her of home, of the play island, and of watching the sunset with her two best friends.  
  


It was nice to be here with Sora this time. She sneaked a glance over at him as they continued walking together. He was smiling, seemingly taking in the town and enjoying the time they were sharing together. Kairi couldn't help but grin and reach out for his hand, clasping her fingers delicately, lovingly around his. This rare moment they were spending together wasn't going to last forever, she knew, and she wanted to share how happy she was feeling being with him.  
  


Sora's hands responded quickly, squeezing hers back tenderly. He met her gaze and flashed a toothy grin. They had recently grown accustomed to holding each other's hands like this. It had a become a sort of reactionary habit: reaching out for each other, closing the physical distance through touch. They had been separated from each other for so long, and physical touch reminded them that they were finally together.  
  


A family of three passed them as they continued up the winding street, a small child holding the hands of her parents, giggling with each step, as her parents lovingly encouraged her. Kairi's hand tightened around Sora's all of a sudden, heat rising in her cheeks. “Sora,” she sounded out carefully, “how much farther?” She glanced over at him.  
  


He responded to her, his other hand pointing out towards the distance, still grasping his ice cream. Kairi couldn't hear him though, didn't take in a single word. It took every fiber of her being to suppress an outward reaction, as she caught sight of his hand, for the briefest moment, fizzle out like the flame of a candle, and then, all of a sudden, appear back into view.  
  


“Sora...” Kairi had stopped walking now. Her grip around his other hand tightened. Sora stopped and turned around to face her. Kairi continued speaking, words forming from her lips very slowly, face falling with worry. “Please tell me now, everything that happened back at the graveyard.”  
  


Her heart knew this whole time that their time together was going to be short. A part of her felt selfish, wanting to spend these moments together with him worry-free.  
  


“Kairi, I...” Sora knew he owed her an explanation. A selfish part of him, too, just wanted to spend time with her, without it turning sour. He frowned for a moment, looking into the distance at the clock tower. “I'll tell you every thing, I promise.” He stopped speaking for a moment, a sad smile forming from his lips as he looked at her, taking in her features, cherishing her in this moment. “Can I show you what I wanted to show you first? It's not too far from here, I promise.”  
  


Kairi frowned for a moment before nodding in agreement with a reluctant smile. She never could stay upset with him for very long. Sora forced out a low chuckle and continued leading her through the streets towards the clock tower that towered in the distance.  
  


They both still held each other's hand tightly, despite everything, hoping to anchor each other; keep each other bound to this sacred moment. They knew they would soon have to let go but, for now, they held onto one another like everything depended on them doing so.

...

  
Watching the fireworks at Disney castle, venturing across the World of Departure, seeing the Final World, were all beautiful moments Kairi would remember for a long time - but the view from the clock tower, which almost made her lose her balance, had put them _all_ to shame. She had to steel herself, feeling as if she was being sucked into the brilliant sorbet sky in front of her. Kairi couldn't help but grin as she took it all in. The fiery sun setting behind the hills, the trees swaying in the distance, the homes lighting up like distant candles as the evening sky came in. Although she was far from the islands, it felt a lot like home here.  
  


Snapping out of her reverie, Kairi noticed her companion gazing intently at her with a sheepish smile, hands triumphantly on his hips. He was boasting - ' _told you you'd like it' -_ without having to say a single word. Kairi stuck her tongue out at him, teasing him back, and then giggled.  
  


Sora beckoned her over to him, as he took a seat at the edge and dangled his legs off the sides of the tower. He took another bite of his ice cream as Kairi made her way over to join him, taking a seat at his side.  
  


They sat like that for a while, neither saying a word. Both taking small bites of their ice cream every few seconds, wanting to savor it. Not just the ice cream either; wanting to savor this small moment together. For now, they didn't have to think about the future. For now, they could just be together and share this sliver of time with one another.  
  


Sora's hand found hers this time, intertwining his fingers with her own.  
  


Now that he thought about it, Sora had never seen this view himself before – it had only been through Roxas' memories. This place was important to Roxas, to Xion, and to Axel.

  
Sora was finally seeing it for himself, with Kairi right there alongside him. He finally was able to travel the worlds with her, like he wanted to. For so long, the two of them and Riku dreamt of travelling together. He was glad he could finally make the dream come true. He had certainly missed her and Riku during his travels. He had always wanted to take in the sights with them, always thought of them. He thought of Kairi specifically whenever he saw the sun set in other worlds. His favorite memories of her were always during the sunset back home, after all.  
  


Having finished their ice creams, Sora took a look at both his and Kairi's ice cream sticks. Another memory from Roxas. Although he himself didn't win, glancing over towards Kairi, he saw the word 'WINNER' written in bold across her stick. He beamed at her. Kairi chuckled, wondering what her prize would be.  
  


The sun continued to set in the distance, and the clock tower bells chimed in the new hour. It was getting colder now, and a slight chill came over Kairi.  
  


She broke the silence first. “We don't have much longer, right Sora?” She wasn't so much asking but rather making a declaration.  
  


“Yeah,” Sora let out lowly, hand still intertwined with hers. “Looks like I'm gonna... fade away soon, Kairi,” he turned towards her, trying to keep up the facade that he wasn't terrified about the whole thing. “Back in the Keyblade Graveyard, I-”  
  


“I know,” she admitted, cutting him off before he could find the words to continue. “You came to find me, even though you knew you might not make it out okay. I've had a feeling for a while now. I feel it in my heart. I know we don't have much time together.”  
  


“Kairi... I'm _sor-._ ”  
  


“ _No_ , Sora,” she couldn't bare to hear him apologize to her. “ _Thank you_ for keeping our promise. _Thank you_ for always keeping me safe _._ ”  
  


Sora was shocked at her words, expecting her to be upset or angry. Turning to look at her, he caught sight of a smile adorning her lips, and a fierce determination kindling in her eyes as she met his gaze.  
  


“This time, _I'm_ gonna find _you,”_ she declared to him. It was an oath. Seeing how her blue eyes fiercely shone, hearing how her voice didn't once waver, Sora knew she meant what she said with her whole heart. “We're going to put the magic of the paopu fruit to the test, right Sora?”  
  


Sora was flabbergasted for a moment, and couldn't help but let out a nervous, “ _huh?_ ” Shuffling where he sat, he eventually recomposed himself, and couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Tightening his hold of her hand, his eyes shone lovingly into her own.  
  


“I really love that about you Kairi,” he admitted sincerely, without any hint of nervousness or embarrassment. “You always know exactly what to say and do. You might just be stronger than of all of us – of _both_ me and Riku.”  
  


Just like their reunion back in the graveyard, Sora's sincerity caught Kairi off-guard for a moment. Sora really had a way with words sometimes. What he said came directly from his heart; he was genuine to a fault. This time, Kairi didn't look away shyly, and instead met his gaze with equal admiration and adoration.  
  


“I know you'll find me,” he declared. His brows arched with determination, bright blue eyes shone with promise. It was his oath to her to return: “I'll always come back to you.”  
  


The two smiled longingly at one another, taking in the oath that they had just vowed to each other. 

...  
  


As the sun began to disappear in the horizon, Sora and Kairi eventually both rose up from sitting. There was still something important they had left to do. A promise they had to keep to someone important. And once that was over, Sora had to take Kairi home, like he had promised to himself. He wanted to ensure that she was safe before he disappeared.  
  


As Sora took in the view one last time before preparing to leave, he heard Kairi speak, lowly but clear and firm all the same. It was her oath. She then moved slowly and deliberately, and he felt her hands reach up and grip his shoulders, felt her forming soft circles with her thumbs against the fabric of his jacket. She was inching her face closer to his, and Sora thought he was going to blackout for a second.  
  


Kairi kissed him fervently. She kissed him because she wouldn't get another chance for a while; kissed him because she wanted to show him just how much she meant what she said.  
  


Sora would have fallen right off the clock tower, had she not been firmly holding onto his shoulders, grounding him. After a brief moment of recomposing himself, he responded with equal measure, hands wrapping around her back, pulling her even closer to him.  
  


As they pulled away from each other, Kairi repeated what she had declared earlier. Just as firmly as ever. Her eyes sparkled with determination, as the sun's last rays set her red hair ablaze with brilliant light. Sora's breath was stuck in his throat. This girl was incredible.  
  


“ _I'll find you, Sora. I'll find you every single time.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I aimed to make this piece more angsty than it turned out to be but couldn't do it. Kairi is too fierce to stay upset for too long. Like Sora, I'm also amazed at the girl's strength. Next game is gonna be a Kairi game, I can feel it. Let her save her boy!


End file.
